


Morning

by Thethyri



Series: Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina) x Reader [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina) x OC, Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina) x Original Character (OC), Caliban x OC, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) Season 1, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) Season 3, F/M, Inspired by Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, Post-Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) Season 2, References to Chilling Adventures of Sabrina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thethyri/pseuds/Thethyri
Summary: You’re waking up, one morning, all bundled up in your sheets, with arms around your waist. But who is it ? Caliban. And you’re trying all you can to not let your family know he’s here.
Relationships: Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Original Female Character(s), Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Reader
Series: Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina) x Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022359
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Morning

The warm rays of the first light of the day caressed your cheek and tickled your eyelids. Your eyebrows frowned as you buried your head in the pillow to escape the daylight. Sleep gently escaped and your eyelids fluttered before your eyes fell on the poorly closed curtains.

You noticed that the blouse you wore the day before was there, in a ball on the floor. With your skirt and another shape that you couldn’t make out. You rubbed your eyelids and noticed that the dark varnish you were wearing had cracked at the tips of your nails. But something caught your eye.

Around your waist an arm was rolled up and long fingers were brushing against your naked belly. Your eyebrows frowned a little more and you straightened up before you saw that another arm had slipped under your pillow. When you turned around, all you saw was a curly blonde tuft lying on a pillow. Caliban. You turned around and felt that under the sheets you were wearing almost nothing, and that the shirt you had on your shoulders was far too wide to be yours.

Caliban was shirtless, as he often was, but you doubted that he was wearing anything under the sheet which, praise Satan, covered his hips. Before all your thoughts could be cleared up, innumerable pictures of last night came back to you, and your hand reached to your mouth. You looked around you wondering how you had got here.

\- Oh Satan, you murmured as you turned to the door, whose key was in the lock, and therefore locked with a double turn.

\- Mhh, are you already awake, princess ? asked Caliban, muffled by the pillow in which his face was buried.

His fingers fell on your hip, provoking a shiver that ran up your spine. A smile was already stretching the corner of his lips, you could see it between his locks smeared over his face. You ran your hand through your long, wavy locks that almost fell on the mattress.

\- Caliban, you must go, if my aunts find out you’re here they —

\- They have surely already understood this, he replied as he smiled a bit more.

You rolled your eyes to the sky and they fell back on the watch that was usually on your wrist. It was already half past eight, your aunts would soon come knocking at your door. If it wasn’t them, then it would be Sabrina. And you didn’t want her to barge in and find you here, in the same bed, because she would undoubtedly ask all sorts of questions and make tireless remarks to you for the days to come. No, you didn’t want it.

\- I’m serious Caliban, you have to go now, but before you could say what you have to he pulled you into his arms and you fell back against his chest. 

Even the sheets had his scent. You couldn’t lie, you loved it. His scent, his solid chest, but even with that you didn’t want your family to know that he was there. 

\- Are you ashamed to have me in your bed ? he murmured mischievously. You did not seem that timid last night, when you were on me, princess. 

\- I’m going to slice your throat if you don’t shut your mouth, Caliban, you threatened, trying to straighten yourself up.

But he knocked you down on the mattress and came and stood over you to prevent you from going anywhere. He took your thigh between his fingers and slipped between your legs with that same smile. You tried to say something but a knock on the door shut you up.

\- Darling, are you still sleeping ? 

\- No, no, I’m just not really well, I think I will stay a bit more in bed, you responded with a falsely tired tone.

The wrist of the door turned but did not open, you looked at the key in its lock. Caliban hadn’t made a move, your thigh still in his hand.

\- Oh, is everything all right ? Maybe you need a concoction to be on your feet in two hours ? 

He stooped down without his glance leaving you, and his lips brushed against your belly. The hair at the nape of your neck grew bristly. He put your thigh on his shoulder and began to kiss it, his eyes in yours.

\- Yes auntie, it would be perfect, if you don’t mind ? you tried to seem the most unwell and tired as you could, but it was not easy with Caliban on you, looking at you with those eyes. 

\- No, no, sweetie, don’t worry, I’ll be back in half an hour. 

You stayed silent until you couldn’t hear her footsteps in the stairs anymore. You refrained from making any noise for long seconds, almost holding your breath. Then you let out a sigh of slight pleasure, and Caliban went up to your face and took it in his hands before his lips meet yours. His soft, smooth, clay lips. You gave it back to him, letting your fingers slide in his blonde curly locks. 

\- Now you really have to go, you said as you pulled away from his lips. 

\- When will I can come back ? I’m gonna long for you, princess, he demanded as he traced the shape of your hip with his finger. 

\- In two moons, you replied before twisting your fingers towards the door, and the key turned in the lock. Caliban raised an eyebrow, asking you a silent question. And you’re going back through Hell’s flames, there’s really no way my family know you’re here. 

\- Even if they don’t see me, they surely heard you sighing my name last night, princess, he replied, rising from the bed, taking with him the sheet he had around his hips.

\- Mhmh ! 

You two turned to the door, which was wide open, and from where Sabrina stood, the tray that aunt Hilda had prepared for you in her hands, with a face tinged with surprise. For Satan’s sake. 

\- I surely should be on my way, now, said Caliban, a large smile stretched over his lips. 

He did not make a movement for the swirl of burning flames to swallow him up and evaporate with him, leaving behind him a slight cloud of smoke that faded into the warm air. Sabrina put the tray on your bedside table, her lips just as mischievously stretched. Your head fell back into your pillow, sighing at length.

\- Aunt Hilda told me you were unwell, but you don’t seem to be so sick, finally, she told you as she get out of the room. 

It was only the beginning of your Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh it’s been such a while. I’m happy to be here, and to write and please, it was so good to write a caos imagine, and even more Caliban. I do really like this character, and look forward to what will happen to him in the next season. 
> 
> It was also the first time about I write caos and Caliban, so please tell me what you think about it, because I’m always happy to have feedback about my work !


End file.
